outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Fraser Murray
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Young Ian (Gaelic: Ian Òg) *Okwaho'kenha ("Wolf's Brother") |Title= |hidep= |Gender= Male |Height= Tall |Hair= Brown |Eyes= Brown |Skin= Tanned |hidef= |Family Members = *Ian Murray (father) † *Jenny Murray (mother) *Jamie Murray (brother) *Margaret Murray Lyle (sister) *Katherine Murray Silvers (sister) *Caitlin Murray (sister) † *Michael Murray (brother) *Janet Murray (sister) *Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa ("Emily") (ex-wife) *Yeksa'a Iseabaìl (daughter) † *Swiftest of Lizards (son)In An Echo in the Bone, Ian meets Emily's five-year-old son, who is nicknamed Digger. Digger tells Ian that Tewaktenyonh told Digger that he was the son of Ian's spirit. After Emily offers Ian the honor of naming her daughter, Ian instead chooses to name her son: Swiftest of Lizards. It remains ambiguous whether Swiftest of Lizards is Ian's biological son, or Tewaktenyonh only meant that the child is Ian's son by the Mohawk way of thinking – that is, a man's spirit must overcome a woman's to conceive a child. (See Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana responds to a question about Swiftest of Lizards' paternity; Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana addresses Swiftest of Lizards' paternity: "We don't know.") *Rachel Hunter (wife) *Unnamed son *Jamie Fraser (uncle) *Claire Fraser (aunt) |hidea= |Occupation = Indian scout |Clan = Murray |Nationality= Scottish |hiden = |voyager=true|drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |hidet = true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Ian Fraser Murray is the youngest son of Ian and Jenny Murray. He is most commonly referred to as Young Ian, to avoid confusion with his father. Personal History The events on the day of Young Ian's birth prove a rather inauspicious beginning to an eventful life. His uncle, Jamie, living in a cave at the time, had come down to the house to be with his sister when she went into labor. The elder Ian was not there at the time, having been arrested and taken away to deal with the matter of who rightfully owns Lallybroch. There were redcoats still lingering in the district on the day Ian was born. While Jamie is with Jenny, holding the newborn Ian, English soldiers enter the house, and Jamie hides in the closet without much thought – still with the infant in his arms. They manage to escape notice by the soldiers, but the closeness of this encounter prompts Jamie to arrange his own arrest into the crown's custody. As though to live up to this fraught beginning, Ian gives his parents more trouble than his siblings do, possessing a lust for adventure and life beyond the Highlands. Events of the Novels |-|Voyager = Young Ian meets his Aunt Claire for the first time in November 1766 after she returns suddenly to his Uncle Jamie, who works as a printer in Edinburgh. The elder Ian appears in Edinburgh looking for his namesake, who had left home without prior knowledge or consent from his parents. While in the city, Young Ian had chanced to observe a mysterious man looking for someone named Jamie Roy or Jamie Fraser, and followed him around Edinburgh as the man stopped in at several taverns, smelling the brandy at each establishment and occasionally tasting it. Young Ian, having sampled at each tavern himself, fell asleep at one of these and woke up an hour later, to find his quarry gone. Revising his strategy, Ian went down to the end of the Royal Mile and started back up again, eventually spotting the man in the Holyrood Brewery in the Canongate. |-|Drums of Autumn = |-|The Fiery Cross = Ian returns to Fraser's Ridge near the end of The Fiery Cross, with little explanation of how or why he left the Mohawk. His aunt and uncle, though overjoyed to have him back, notice the change that has come over their once buoyant, carefree nephew. Ian brings with him a journal written in Latin, which turns out to have belonged to Otter-Tooth, or Robert Springer—the man whose ghost Claire had seen while lost on the mountain a few years before, and whose story she heard from an old Mohawk woman, Tewaktenyonh, during their rescue mission for Roger. Claire, Roger and Brianna explain what they are to Ian, who had suspected something off about them, though more along the lines of the "fairy folk" than time travelers. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes = -- Event Summary for Ian in A Breath of Snow and Ashes -- |-|An Echo in the Bone = -- Event summary for Ian in An Echo in the Bone -- |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood = -- Event summary for Ian in Written in My Own Heart's Blood -- Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Murray Clan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish Characters Personality Ian is very much a product of the many and varied influences on his life. His strong Scots self-assurance allows Ian to take the best of those influences and mold himself into a dominant but not arrogant individual. He is a good example of the "bloody man" by his uncle Jamie's definition, knowing his place in the taking care of others by any means he deems fit. He is loyal and his love is unconditional and fierce. This is seen not only within his relationships with family, like Jamie, Claire, Brianna, Rachel, and of course Rollo, but also his dedication to William Ransom. If his love is unconditional and fierce, his capacity for vengeance is even more so. He refers to himself as a Highlander and a Mohawk, proud of both. Physical Appearance Ian is described as tall and thin, like his father, with dark-brown hair and a homely face. Claire and Brianna both note that Ian's eyes are his one claim to beauty, these being "large and hazel... the colors of autumn, dark wet earth and crackling oak leaves, and the touch of setting sun on dry grass."A Breath of Snow and Ashes, Chapter 55 As part of his adoption in the Mohawk tribe, Ian has tattoos drawn across his face, looping in a double line of tiny dots from the bridge of his nose across his cheekbones, and his hair plucked from the sides of his head, leaving a thick strip of hair that runs over his skull and trails down in a long tail. After he returns, Ian wears his hair long, but the tattoos remain, and his long hours spent outdoors give him his usual dark tan and lean, hard muscularity. Name *'Ian' is the modern Scottish variant of the name John.Behind the Name: Ian – Accessed 17 March 2014 **'John' is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious".Behind the Name: John – Accessed 17 March 2014 * James is the English form of the Late Latin name Iacomus which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (Jacob). Thus, the names James and Jacob derive from the same source. Possible meanings of the name Jacob include "holder of the heel", "supplanter", or "may God protect".Behind the Name: James – Accessed 19 April 2015.Behind the Name: Jacob – Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fitzgibbons (alternatively Fitzgibbon) is derived from the name Gibb, a short form of the Norman personal name Gilbert. This name was originally derived from the name Gislebert, which is comprised of the Germanic elements "gisil," which means "hostage" or "noble youth," and "berht," which means "bright" or "famous." The name features the distinctive Irish patronymic prefix "fitz," which means "son of" in Anglo-French. This is derived from the Old French word "fils," which ultimately comes from the Latin word "filius," both of which mean "son." The Gaelic form of the surname Fitzgibbon is Mac Giobúin.House of Names: Fitzgibbon – Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'Murray' is derived from the region in Scotland called Moray meaning "seaboard settlement".Behind the Name – Surnames – Accessed 17 March 2014 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Murray Clan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Scottish Characters